


Pizza Night

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Series: Fill me up [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Derek's alone, M/M, PWP - Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: Friday is pizza night. Though the pizza is secondary





	

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as Derek/Stiles, but as I never really describe the delivery guy I decided to label him as "original character".  
> Comments and kudos are welcome

Derek’s a creature of habit who had every spontaneous thought purged from him at the age of sixteen when a mad woman burned herself and his entire family to ashes, leaving Derek alone and with more money than he’d ever know what to do with. He ends in the system where he’s too old to be wanted but too young to be let go and he somehow manages to pull himself enough together to not end up a raging psychopath and even finish high school somewhat satisfactory. Two years after his life fell apart he’s kicked out of the orphanage and told to take care of himself; and since he still got plenty of money he does. By the time he’s twenty-five Derek’s practically a hermit, and the only human interaction he has is the pizza delivery guy who comes every Friday at 10 pm.  
When the doorbell rings Derek’s already draped over the kitchen table, every last inch of him cleaned and shaved just the way he likes it, silk stockings caressing his legs and the skirt just long enough to hide where he’s already loose and wet in anticipation of what’s to happen.  
The second ring is a question even if both of them knows there’s no way Derek’s going to change his mind, and he remains in place, straining his ear before he’s finally rewarded by the sound of the door opening and then foot steps down the hall. He smells the pizza before he can see the delivery guy, mouth watering and stomach complaining in hunger (he hasn’t eaten since last night) and then large, pale hands places the cardboard box in front of him on the table, opens it and those long, slender fingers that drives Derek mad reaches in and lifts a slice to Derek’s mouth, cramming the whole thing inside and then there are hands on the back of his thighs, stroking the sensitive skin through the stockings slowly sneaking further upwards until long fingers are caressing skin right where leg turns into cheek.  
When Derek finally manages to swallow the last of the pizza the hands move to lift his skirt, exposing his ass and dripping cock a sharp intake of breath leaving him with the smug satisfaction of being wanted, which is only confirmed by the two fingers breaching him going straight for his prostate. Derek comes with a whimper leaving his parted lips, clenching around the digits stabbing mercilessly against that bundle of nerves until he finally comes to enough to make his discomfort known. The fingers are immediately withdrawn and then there’s a new slice at his mouth, this time he’s being fed slowly, bite by bite until the pizza is gone and he’s hard again.  
It’s slower this time, the guy’s on his knees behind Derek, his hands stroking every inch of his feet and legs, lips peppering feather light kisses to the skin of Derek’s cheeks before the guy leans in and licks from Derek’s balls to the end of his crack and back again only this time stopping at Derek’s hole nipping at his rim making him push back to get the guy inside him. He complies, eventually, thrusting his tongue inside, licking Derek’s walls and Derek wants to come so badly, can feel it humming in his blood, how his entire being coils tight just to be released, and then there’s a hand squeezing around his cock, a silent warning of not letting go just yet emphasized by the cold against his spit slick skin. Then, at long last, the heat of flesh spreading Derek open, splitting him in two as it glides in a fraction of an inch at a time before a set of heavy balls rest against him and, Derek’s mouth fallen open, breath pushed out of him in small pants and all he can do is nod his acceptance and then hold on for dear life as the guy pulls out just to slam right back in, hips going at close to inhuman speed and this time there’s no stopping the freight train that is Derek’s orgasm as he’s simply pounded over the edge, down the ledge and into the white noise of nothing. When Derek reconnects with reality he’s still desperately clenching around the guy’s flesh, trying to keep him inside even as he pulls out and pushes back in, the tell tall stuttering of his movements telling Derek he’s so close and then it’s there, the lukewarm liquid painting his insides in milky white and still the guy’s pressing closer, deeper before finally falling from Derek’s body, rustling of clothes being righted, a gentle slap to Derek’s right cheek, the sound of the door closing and then Derek stands for the first time in hours on shaky legs he walks to his bed, removes the covers and lets himself fall forward. He’s out before he even hits the pillow, dreams filled with all the things he wants to do next Friday.


End file.
